battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:People's Republic of Korhal/@comment-17969412-20160901063017
Detention Camp-54 Disrupting his sleep, Nazarov woke to the sounds of explosions and gunfire. He opened his eyes to look at a dirtied but damp room, and saw downward, only to find himself in red clothes with the number "4859" etched in black ink. However, he would not be an inmate for very long. Gunshots pierced the skies en masse, and stray gunfire penetrated through the camp's concrete walls. As Nazarov tried to find what is going on, the main door slammed open, and several bandana-covered soldiers came in and started shooting the locks off of the cells. "This is the day of Liberation! This is the day when Svoboda frees all who are trapped by this twisted regime!" The door to Nazarov's cell was shot off, and he became a free man. A masked militant tossed Nazarov an outdated Makarov pistol. "I know who you are," said the masked insurgent, "Believe me when I say this, but Komarov requests that those who have suffered must rise. That time is now!" Several guards ran down the hallway, but only to face several AKM's. They were quickly cut down and killed. Soon, the intercom of the entire camp roared: "This is Svoboda reporting! Under the decree of Komarov, this prison is to be freed! We will no longer stand for the brutal regime of this nation, nor will we stand for the treatment that the Heroes of the Peoples Republic has suffered under! We have all given our services and gladly spilt our blood for the state, only for them to lock us away! Betrayed! Forgotten! Tortured! However, this will continue no longer, my comrades, for today, this revolution will sweep across the Union! Today, Camp-54...burns!!!" Nazarov wasted no time running out of his detention facility, only to confront a massive prison complex. Thousands of forced labourers fought hand to hand against increasingly overwhelmed prison guards, and gunfire was apparent throughout the entire camp. Bodies piled tall in some areas as areas became killing grounds. He wasn't ready for this, so he started running in a very distinctive area that would give a vantage point for the revolt - the radio tower. As he climbed up the tower, he could hear the operator screaming in panic as the situation increasingly spiralled out of control. "...two Neregulyarnoye Deleniyes!!! We need reinforcements now!" Nazarov climbed up the tower and pulled the unaware operator to his demise. He read the codes and transcripts - 2 Irregular divisions were being mobilised to squash the rebellion. As he panicked, Nazarov looked down, to see an overwhelming riot of men who have victoriously smashed the prison guards. He knew how slow the Irregular Divisions were to react to any given crisis. Moreover, he knew that they had poor battlefield maneuverability - he has seen them mobilize in person. He grabbed a loudspeaker and started to warn the camp of the impending danger: "Comrades! Now is the time to escape!" As the order bellowed, the front doors of the camp soon found itself under the weight of thousands of inmates. The door was smashed open, and the inmates ran out, only to hit numerous minefields and barbed wire traps. Nevertheless, the more fortunate inmates managed to clear a path into the forests of Northern Korhal. As Nazarov readied himself to follow those who have escaped, he felt a tap behind him. It was the masked insurgent that rescued him from the prison. "...You might say no...but I have given you an invitation to Svoboda. You serve as a valuable asset to the organization, and you may soon bring freedom to this regime." Why, thought Nazarov, I just want to make my way home. I don't want more bloodshed... But he thought deeper. The regime will continue to torment him for as long as he lived. Without liberty, many others will end up dying to the likes of death marches seen in the mountains of Tibet. If this ends...peace will finally be ensured for our people. "Yes", said Nazarov distinctively, "Tell Komarov that I would like to join this organization...for a free Korhal. For a free life." "Very well. By the way...the name is Yuri." "Ok, tovarisch. Let us run deeper into the forest, before we are caught..."